


A Special Present For A Special Moose

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is a little shit, Dean is Scarred for Life, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sam's Birthday, happy birthday sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's best birthday yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Present For A Special Moose

Sam slowly felt the dredges of sleep gradually drain away from him as something warm and soft fluttered against his skin.

“Wakey wakey, it’s a special moose’s birthday today” an un-pinpointed accent sing-songed. Sam huffed quietly and searched with his free arm for the missing warm body.

“Up and at’em, big boy, Dean’s made French toast, Castiel began cutting some strawberries but I think Dean likes the flavour on Castiel’s lips better and so now they’re-“

“Alright, alright, I’m up” he spoke quickly, turning onto his back to glare half-heartedly at his lover. 

“You’re despicable” Sam smiled sleepily at Balthazar. The angel in question grinned cheekily up at Sam from lower down the bed. Holding himself up by his elbows as he laid on his front, legs in the air. The air around him bubbled with boyish charm for the usually suave blond.

“Hmm, I think your last night’s screaming begs to differ” Balthazar hummed with amusement. Sam laughed and propped himself up on his elbows.

“ _My_ screaming? Pretty sure it was you riding that wave” Balthazar’s shoulders shook as he laughed quietly and pulled himself onto Sam’s chest. Balthazar traced patterns with his forefinger along Sam’s collar bone.

“I don’t think so, darling” he brushed their lips together playfully and Sam chuckled, the vibrations shaking into Balthazar pleasantly. Sam pecked their lips together once and then kissed him chastely once more slowly. Balthazar hummed contentedly into the kiss as he felt the usual warmth and love pouring from his darling throughout his whole body and grace.

Sam sighed happily and dropped into the pillows once more. Balthazar settled himself more comfortably onto Sam’s chest. Resting his chin on the broad expansion he used his hands to trace the curves and warm skin of Sam’s face. Revelling in Sam’s happy sighs and kisses to his fingers when they brush his lips. He admired the strong yet gentle features of Sam’s face, running his fingers into the long brown locks and curving them down behind his ears. His insides flip-flopped happily as Sam began to basically purr into the touches. 

Balthazar felt a part of him flutter sadly at the fact that this was one of the rare times his hunter was ever truly relaxed, where there was no worried crease in his brow or tensed jaw. No flickering eyes that needed to check every room for danger or the gentle touch Sam would give the palm of his hand on the rougher days.

He pushed it away roughly to focus more on Sam. His Sam. His beautiful, compassionate, intelligent Sam. He slowly pulled himself up to kiss Sam softly on his smiling lips, his eyes already closed. Sam sighed happily and easily parted his lips to let Balthazar lick into his mouth reverently. The kiss was gentle and was more of sharing warm breaths than any lustful action.

Sam cradled Balthazar’s body with his hands. Resting them on the blond’s bare back and rubbing his thumbs in slow circles. He traced his fingers lower and pulled away slightly to speak.

“Are you naked?” Balthazar rolled his eyes with playful exasperation. 

“Yes dear, I sleep naked, you should know this by now” Sam pinched Balthazar’s rear playfully. The angel swatted at his chest with a grin.

“Didn’t you say you went into the kitchen?” Balthazar sniggered to himself as Sam grumbled about exhibitionist angels with a fond smile.

“You know you love me” Balthazar gave a toothy smirk, moving to straddle Sam’s blanket covered hips instead. Sam smiled brightly.

“Yeah, I do” Balthazar ravished the drowsy tanned brunet with obvious interest

“Well, that’s good” he hummed. Putting his hands on Sam’s chest to lower himself closer to Sam.

“Good?” Sam’s smile asked cheekily.

“Yeah” Balthazar murmured, pecking Sam on the lips.

“Because I love you too” Sam practically glowed under the words, using one hand to hold Balthazar’s face and guide it to his lips again. They kissed slowly and softly with all the time in the world.

“Hey Bal, did you get Sam up- mother of god put some freaking clothes on already!” Dean shrieked from the now open doorway. 

“Please stop using my father’s name” a deeper voice asked more out of repetition than necessity.

“Cas, don’t look!” Sam groaned into his hands as Balthazar lifted himself up to glare at the two intruders, not caring about his unclothed state.

“Happy Birthday, Sam” Castiel nodded at the human being straddled by a very naked angel.

“Thanks, Cas” Sam squeaked out embarrassedly. 

“Do you mind? I was trying to give Sam his gift” Balthazar folded his arms and raised an eyebrow in irritation.

“If Balthazar is giving Sam his gift can we not just give him ours at the same time, Dean? It would make sense to-” Dean quickly grabbed the oblivious angel and dragged him from the room. The silence left punctuated with Castiel’s questions and Dean’s blunt refusal to answer them as they marched down the hall back to the kitchen.

Balthazar huffed at the door, closing it with a thought before looking back down at the blushing brunet.

“Now, where were we?” he smirked

“Uh, present?” Sam smiled shyly, the aftershock of the intrusion still quite fresh in his cheeks and demeanour. Balthazar brightened as if struck by a thought.

“Ah yes” Balthazar leant over to the bedside table and plucked something from the top draw. Sam admired the stretch of Balthazar’s taunt muscles, nipping at his pectorals, making the angel laugh.

“Hold still” Balthazar beamed as he slipped a thin silver chain over Sam’s neck. Sam sat up to see what hung from around his neck. He looked with puzzlement as he traced the strange symbol’s curves and twists.

“What is it?” Sam asked curiously. The starlight silver pendant was beautiful and seemed to subtly glow with power, humming almost silently where Sam’s fingers explore its shape.

“It’s my name” Balthazar stated simply. Sam quirked an eyebrow at his angel.

“Feeling territorial?” he asked with mirth. Balthazar smirked and tapped Sam’s nose.

“Yes, always” his smirk changed to something softer

“But this is more of a protection symbol, well, you already had my protection alongside my undying love, but this makes it more solid almost, a strengthening of our connection, a part of me with you always” Balthazar explained softly, looking deep into Sam’s eyes for a reaction. Sam quickly clicked on.

“Are you saying this is made from your grace?” he gasped

“I can’t accept this- I-“ Balthazar put his finger to Sam’s lips and shushed him. 

“Samuel Winchester you will take it because you already have me, this just makes it official, really, really official” Sam looked puzzled and then straight back to shock.

“Is this some form of angel proposal or something?” Balthazar grinned

“Maybe” he drawled. Sam went to ask what he meant but the angel had rolled off of the bed and snapped on his clothes.

“Come on, breakfast is waiting, I’m sure our brothers have suffered enough with false thoughts” Balthazar winked before practically skipping from the room.

“Balthazar!” Sam called, tripping on his struggle to untangle himself from the bedsheets. Tripping and almost crashing to the floor as he tried to run after the angel in only his boxers.

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Sam's birthday with one of my favourite ships!   
> If you would like to prompt anything at all for any Supernatural ship you want you can find me on tumblr at delimpcol .


End file.
